Zayabel POV
by Zayabel13
Summary: This is the make-up of the time skips on my R.P link to the r.p - /topic/147510/104816753/1/#105060317


_**THIS IS ALL OF ZAYABEL YABOI'S P.O.V IN THE RP! **_ topic/147510/104816753/1/#105060317 - link to RP

After I had dropped off Mizuki, I went to go visit my friends at the hot springs. When I arrived Tsunade-san was already there. I rinsed my body and got in, I let a content sigh escape my lips as I dipped in. "Ohayo, Tsunade-san" I said cheerfully. "Ohaya Zaya-chan" we decided to stay quiet for a while. I leaned on my arms on the railing as i rested my head on them. I felt someone watching me. I turned to look at Tsunade but her eyes were closed. When I looked behind me, I saw Itachi-kun's black, piercing gaze on me. He had somehow gotten his head over the bamboo wall seperating the walls of the woman and men's bath. I felt the heat rising to my face, as I blushed furiously "HENTAIYAROGA(pervert)!" I screamed as I through a bucket at his head. Surprisingly it hit it's target, causing Itachi-kun to fall backwards with blood spurting from his nose. Tsunade jumped from her comfortable position staring at me with confusion... it's gonna be a loooong night.

After that little incident with my dear Itachi, I decided to drink away my embarrassing. After drinking what seemed like 2 bottles of Sake (medium sized) I was REALLY tipsy. "WOOH .de NYAH you're breasts are so huge and soft!" I giggled as I rubbed my face all over her chest. "Neh, Zayabel. I think you have drank enough Sake for the next week" she said as she peeled the bottle out of my hands. "AAWH!" then an idea popped into my mind. "Neh tsunade, you should boost me on your shoulders so I can see Itachi naked! HIC!" I slurred, my vision was becoming blurry, and I was slowly sinking in deeper into the spring. Tsunade rejected the idea so I told her I'm going "home". I had over heard that Itachi is going to his room, to rest for a bit. I left the spring, and put on a Kimono that was white, and almost see through. I swayed to Itachi's room and opened the door. Itachi was sitting cross legged, reading a document. I walked behind him and glomped him, squeezing my D-cup breasts against his back. "Z-Zayabel-chan! What are you doing?" he asked startled. "Heh you should know by now" I whispered while turning his head, and giving him a heated kiss.

Itachi started to kiss back my heated eagerness. Slowly it turned to passionate as he pushed me down and towered over me. He withdrew too look at my blushing face. My white kimono had slid over my shoulders exposing my cleavage. I grabbed his face, and tried to lean up to kiss him, but he pushed be back down and proceeded to take off my kimono.

"W-Wait! what are you doing?" I gasped trying to put my clothes back on.

"Zayabel Yaboi, has to take responsibility for seducing" he smirked pinning my hands over my head. "Let's have some fun shall we?" I blushed madly at his words. I was going to start complaining but all of a sudden, his cold hands brushed my breasts causing me to shiver. He twirled my now hard nips making me moan in delight. Then unexpectantly his toungue lapped my sensitive skin throwing me deeper into delight. He continued to suck on my breasts even though I kept on telling him no. "Zaya-chan I don't think you want me to stop. You're moans are really turning me on. Your body has gotten all red, honestly I'm losing control" he smirked at while trailing his hands down my stomach.

His fingers lightly brushed my entrance, making my breath hitch. "I-Itachi! Wait mmm I'm not nngh sure if we should do this AH!" my words kept on getting interupted by my screams of delight. He chuckled, then dipped a finger in causing my back to arch from the bed. "AHH!"

"Shit, you're really tight!" he continued to insert another finger. His fingers kept moving around making it feel like a scissoring affect. My body suddenly washed by a feeling of pressure. I screamed out in delight, this feeling was making my body numb. My eyes began to water, and my breathes we getting more rapid. "Seems like I found it" he whispered seductively in my ear, making me shiver. After a while he seems to have inserted 4 fingers, stretching me to make sure he'll fit (4 fingers means he has a really BIG wee-wee neh?).

He withdrew his fingers and started to take off his clothes. When he pulled his boxers down, I was shocked. His. Dick. Was. HUGE! I then started to panic, "Itachi... I-I d-dont think it'll f-fit!" He smirked at my reaction and almost laughed. I slowly sat up and positioned my head in between his legs. I glently grabbed his member, and kissed the tip. He let out a gasp of surprise but ignored it. I licked the top, and slowly trailed my toungue around his member. I inserted his dick in my mouth and pushed it deep within my mouth. I bobbed my head up down slowly at first, then hearing his moans I went faster. I withdrew my head and made a small popping noise. I was about to start licking again, but Itachi pinned me down, making him loom over me. He then positioned in between me, and looked intently in my eyes.

"You're a virgin, rght?" he demanded. His question caused to to blush, to only confirm his thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm a v-virgin" at my answer, he grinned happily. The sight almost made me laugh, but that might cause him to not believe me. Yes I am a virgin readers, don't think otherwise.

"Good, it makes me happy to know that I'm your first." With that he slowly pushed in. He would stop when I started to feel in pain, then continue when I relaxed. After a while he broke through my wall, and was fully seated within me. I screamed in pain and in delight.

"O-w... o-w... Itachi it hurts" my eyes let tears escape for the first time in years.

"I'm sorry, tell me whenever you're ready." We stayed in this position for a while.

"Y-you can move" I whimpered feeling the pain subside. He slowly went in and out rocking me along with his movements. The pain slowly turned into pleasure, I didn't care if the people in the next room heard us. My moans escaped my lips. He found my sweet spot everytime, making me rise higher to my climax. "Ah! Itachi! So good! mm... AAH!" I was really close. Itachi went faster to satisfy his needs, making him grunt in pleasure. Then my mouth opened to a silent cry as my body shuddered releasing my orgasm. Itachi came right after.

We slumped against each other, fighting to find our breathes. He withdrew from me, and tucked me under the blanket as I fought to stay awake. Our "activities" have rally taken a toll on me. "Sleep , you're going to need it" I blushed furiously as he practically proposed to me. I finally let sleep consume me, leaving a smile on my face.

**Next Morning nyah~**

I felt a hand lightly brush m forehead as I started to wake up. My head was pounding like crazy, and it hurt. I stirred in bed, and clutched my head. I opened my eyes to see a figure in front of mt but it was all blurry. I got up trying to stand, but I ended up falling to my knees. I felt two strong arms carry me back to bed. "I feel like shit" I groaned trying to get comfortable.

"Should I get you some advil?" the voice responded. It sounded a lot like Itachi's so I said a quick yes please. I tried to remember what happened last night... then it came to me... I had sex with Itachi... OMG! Itachi gave me a cup of water and the advil. I took it, and tried to avoid eye contact. When I finished I quickly went under the covers and hid my face. "Zaya-chan? Are you ok?" he asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, just tired" I answered tiredly, but really I was fully alert and my face was red. Itachi still stayed by my side.

Just when I was starting to relax, Itachi pulled the covers from my head and whispered lowly "you shouldn't lie to me". I was stunned before I had time to react, he started kissing my neck. I let out a gasp as a wave of pleasure hit me.

"I-Itachi! W-Wait!" I wasn't able to think clearly, he made it worse my biting a bundle of nerves shooting pleasure all throughout my body. He was marking me, and I don't plan on struggling.

"Hn, I'm beginning to wonder if you remember last night" he said with a smirk.

I turned my head away blushing like crazy, "O-of course I do." Itachi then grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. We stayed like that for a while, until I felt a hand roam my body. "Itachi! I just woke u-" I was interrupted by his soft lips kissing me... hard. His lips lapped around my neck on a smot that made me shiver. He then bit down causing me to bleed. He sucked up the blood and my skin. He finally let go of me with a smirk, and got up from the bed.

"You should go and take a shower, you got work in 2 hours" he sat back down reading the newspaper. I sorely got up, and went to the bathroom. My. .Covered. In. HICKIES! I slowly walked inside the shower and turned the water on. The water felt good on my skin, and I let out a soft giggle.

"Ah jeez, I had sex with Itachi, wonder what'll become of us" I spoke out loud. Maybe he'll leave me, after getting what he wants. My heart coudn't bear that, and I silently shed tears.

"Why are you crying?" Itachi asked from behind. I jumped at his voice, and turned around... he was naked. I must've stared for a while, because he cleared his throat.

"I'm not crying, something just got in my eyes" I replied, averting my gaze. He put his hand on my chin and gently lifted it, forcing me too look at his eyes.

"If you think I'm the kind of guy to leave you after having sex, then I want to prove you wrong." He then dipped his head, and kissed me gently. "I love you, and I want to stay with you forever. Without you, I don't think I'll be able to survive." He looked so sad, it nearly broke my heart. I hugged him tight, not giving a fuck if I'm naked.

"I love you too" I silently whispered, my face was already red of happiness. After we finished showering (fyi there was sex xD) I put on a long sleeved turtle neck and some black skinny jeans. Luckily it was chilly outside so no one will look at me weirdly. I had succesfully covered all the marks on my body, and headed out for work. "Itachi I'm off to work, see you soon!" I had barely stepped out the room when he grabbed me, and lightly kissed my forhead.

"Be careful, and don't get pissed off at anyone. If you feel to sore to walk, call me, I'll pick you up". With that he let me go and ushered me out the room

**After Work!**

"Hey Zay! Where were you last night?" hollered Mizuki as I entered the house.

"I was... out" I said as I blushed. Oh jeez if she found out, the whole town will know by tomorrow!

"Hnnn" she said with a smirk "you and Itachi-nii got all funky huh?" I instantly got red, and went into my room. After I stripped I layed down, and fell asleep instantlu

"..bel.. ayabel... Zayabel!" a voice called out to me, causing me to jump. When I looked up, it was Itachi.

"Oh, hey Itachi! What brings you here?" my words were slurred from sleep. I felt a weight on my bed, when opened my eyes, Itachi was laying down. He draped his arms around me, and closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep, you need a lot of energy, or else you might just get sick." He paused for a while, and added " ". I suddenly blushed, and blabbered frantically.

" ? Itachi you haven't even asked properly! I-I don't even know if I'm ready for this!" I was going to continue, but he kissed my softly on the lips.

"Don't worry I'm not asking you now. Go to sleep,now" he closed his eyes to show this coversation was over. I slowly closed my eyes, and let sleep take over me.


End file.
